sexual healing
by silva908
Summary: leiam pra saber


sexual healing

kula's POV

Eu encarava meu reflexo no espelho com uma seriíssima dúvida existencial:

Usar ou não usar a saia preta?

Ok, não é uma dúvida existencial. Mas é séria, tá? Eu não sou fútil (só de vez em quando!). O problema é que usar ou não essa saia pode mudar minha vida!

Tá bom, eu tô exagerando de novo. O fato é que eu, kula diamond, 22 anos, estudante de comunicação (e futura assessora de imprensa), não faço a mínima idéia do que vestir pra reconquistar meu namorado esta noite.

Talvez reconquistar não seja um bom termo, já que eu sei que a criatura ainda me ama. Eu e toda a torcida do Flamengo, mais a do Corinthias, mais a do meu amado Manchester juntas. O k-zinho não é do tipo que sabe esconder o que sente, entende? Mas mesmo assim, eu preciso de um charme a mais esta noite, e é aí que entra a minha saia preta curta favorita.

Se pelo menos esse espelho mostrasse meus pés também, pra ver o visual inteiro... Esse espelho da é uma droga, sinto falta do meu.

É aí que você me pergunta por que eu estou usando o espelho da e não o meu. Bom, é porque eu estou na casa da atena e não na minha. E por que eu estou morando aqui uns dias? Ah, essa é fácil de responder...

... Porque eu saí de casa. Da minha casa com o k-zinho, quero dizer.

Antes que você comece a me chamar de burra, eu explico. Tá mais do que na hora de contar a história toda, já que ninguém deve estar entendendo nada.

Na verdade, a história toda é muito longa, vou resumir pra você. Acontece que meu dash tem uma priminha que é meu carma nesse planeta. Meio bonitinha até, mas naquele estilo "mamãe quero ser puta", sabe? Nada contra as aspirantes a piriguete, cada um na sua, mas esse projetinho de vadia insiste em dar em cima do meu homem, porra! Ela se aproveita do fato de conhecê-lo desde pequena, e o lesado num vê as reais intenções daquela vaca.

Sábado passado foi a gota d'água. Nós estávamos em um churrasco na casa do tio do k-zinho e a nojenta sentou no colo dele. Isso mesmo, NO COLO! Comigo ali na sala! E o que o viado do k-zinho fez? NADA!

Claro que eu esperei a gente voltar pra casa pra ralhar com ele. Uma discussão puxa a outra, e acabou que o que era uma bronquinha passou a ser uma briga de verdade, tão séria que eu resolvi sair de casa e vim me refugiar aqui.

Ok, eu confesso, eu tava na TPM. Mas agora que já se passou uma semana, eu me arrependi. Eu sei que exagerei, que não era pra tanto, que eu preciso aprender a controlar meus nervos... Mas agora já foi, só me resta tentar consertar a burrada.

Tô sentindo falta dele, essa é a verdade. Eu amo aquele ser mais do que eu já amei alguma outra pessoa nessa vida, dói não acordar todo dia e receber aquele sorriso lindo. Eu o quero de volta pra mim, e sei que ele me quer também, apesar de todo aquele teatrinho. Quando eu saí de casa, óbvio que o k-zinho fez aquela pose de machão e disse que eu podia ir se quisesse. Mas quando eu realmente fui, deu pra perceber que ele ficou surpreso, e eu sei que ele tá mal.

Sei porque o maxima me contou, claro.

Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, maxima, meu melhor amigo, shingo, namorado da atena e kyo, meu bebezinho, precisaram ir lá em casa ontem, já que o k-zinho não atendia as ligações de nenhum deles. Aparentemente, os três encontraram meu namorado totalmente bêbado, usando meu casacão azul da Hurley, largado no sofá vendo filmes depressivos na TV. É, parabéns, kula, olha a fossa na qual você deixou o coitado.

Eu devia ter sido menos grossa, ter usado um tom menos definitivo... E com certeza não devia ter desligado na cara dele nas três vezes que k-zinho me ligou, todo fofo. O quê, eu ainda não tinha contado isso? Ah, desculpa, eu esqueci... Mentira, tava com medo de apanhar e resolvi omitir esse detalhe.

O problema é que eu não me controlo quando estou com raiva, e acabo fazendo esse tipo de coisa, quando não faço pior. Eu perco totalmente a noção, é sério. Acabei fazendo ele pensar que não tinha mais volta, quando na verdade tudo que eu quero nessa vida é ter meu k-zinho de novo. Mas dessa vez minha TPM passou dos limites mesmo, nós dois nunca ficamos mais de três dias sem nos falar antes... Ele foi capaz de engolir o orgulho e me ligar, mas eu fui orgulhosa demais pra responder. Sou uma besta, uma anta, uma estúpida mesmo, eu sei. O pior é que eu o machuco com minhas idiotices.

Mas voltando ao assunto, os meninos cuidaram do k-zinho, o fizeram tomar banho frio pra ver se voltava ao normal, chegaram a forçá-lo a tomar café forte. O shingo até dormiu lá com ele ontem, deixando eu e a sozinhas aqui. O que foi bom, na verdade, já que depois que o maxima me contou tudo eu passei a noite chorando no colo da atena, me odiando por ser tão idiota. Eu não mereço o k-zinho, isso ficou claro. Mas isso não me impede de tentar tê-lo de volta. Não sou do tipo que chora muito tempo, eu levanto a cabeça e vou à luta.

Os meninos acabaram o convencendo a ir a uma "festa" de aniversário de uma amiga do shingo hoje à noite, pra distrair a cabeça. Festa entre aspas mesmo, já que vai ser comemorada em uma boate aqui perto, que nem foi fechada para a ocasião. Ele resistiu um pouco quando soube que eu também ia, mas acabou aceitando, porém deixando claro que não pretendia falar comigo. É, dói pra cacete saber disso. Ele pediu também que nenhum dos três me contasse o estado no qual ele se encontrara antes.

Engraçado que, pelos meus cálculos, a primeira coisa que o maxima fez ao sair de lá foi me ligar, dizendo que precisava conversar comigo.

Sério, as pessoas precisam parar de pedir pro maxima não me contar as coisas, ou vice-versa. Será que esse povo ainda não entendeu que, não importa o que peçam, eu e o maxima vamos sempre contar TUDO um pro outro? Não existem segredos entre eu e o , ele é meu BFF, meu irmãozinho. Por mais que ele e o k-zinho sejam muito amigos, o maxima sempre ficaria do meu lado em situações como essa.

Sim, o k-zinho tinha um certo ciúme do meu melhor amigo. Ciúme besta e infundado, na minha opinião. Ok, o maxima é um galinha. Ok, ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de me pegar se eu desse mole e não fosse tão envolvida com o k-zinho. E ok, nessa situação eu também não pensaria duas vezes antes de ficar com o , ele é gostoso, caramba! Mas como o k-zinho existe, o maxima nunca teria nada comigo, nem eu com ele. Por que é tão difícil pras pessoas acreditarem em uma amizade verdadeira entre um cara e uma garota?

Bom, chega de reflexões inúteis. Não sei por que ainda estou aqui conversando comigo mesma enquanto ainda nem decidi se uso ou não a saia.

Uso, pronto, decidi! Saia preta, blusinha vermelha justa e decotada, amarrada de cima a baixo por uma fitinha de couro na frente, como se fosse um espartilho, salto alto, cabelos soltos, maquiagem normal, alguns acessórios e um casaquinho preto com pelinhos. Ok, exagerei na roupa, mas a ocasião merece. Me deixa, quero ser provocante por uma noite!

Chequei o visual uma última vez, peguei minha bolsa e fui pra sala. shingo e atena assistiam TV.

- Tá pronta, criatura? – perguntou , aparentemente de saco cheio, graças à minha demora.

- Não sei. Você acha que a roupa tá boa? – perguntei, enquanto shingo desligava a TV e pegava as chaves do carro de k-zinho, que estava com ele por uns dias, já que o carro de shingo precisara ser mandado para o conserto, e k-zinho... Bem, k-zinho não andava saindo muito de casa, graças a uma garota infantil e fútil.

Eu.

Quem ia passar lá e levá-lo para a boate era o maxima.

- Ah, tá sim. – disse atena, me analisando – shingo, o que você acha?

- De que? – perguntou o garoto, que não estava prestando atenção na conversa.

- De mim. Como é que eu tô? – perguntei, insegura.

- Ah, tá bonita. – disse shingo, desinteressado. Aquilo não era o suficiente.

- Mais bonita ou menos bonita do que antes?

- Você tava com outra roupa antes? – perguntou shingo, sorrindo confuso e coçando a nuca. Eu e atena reviramos os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não presta atenção em nada mesmo, yabuki! – disse , rindo.

- Ei, não reclama! Se eu ficasse reparando nas suas amigas, você ia achar ruim! – reclamou shingo, fazendo bico.

- Oun, eu tô brincando! – disse , dando um selinho em shingo – Só queria dizer que desse jeito você num ajuda muito a doçe.

- Tudo bem, . – eu disse, rindo – O kyo é assim também. O único amigo que faz comentários úteis sobre as minhas roupas é o maxima. Cadê meu macho quando eu preciso dele?! – reclamei, em voz chorosa, rindo em seguida. shingo me olhou estranho enquanto atravessávamos a porta e íamos em direção ao carro.

- Depois você reclama que o k-zinho tem ciúmes de vocês dois...

- Ah, nem vem, shingo! – o cortei – Todo mundo sabe que esses nossos apelidinhos são de brincadeira. Eu e o maxima somos amigos, porra!

- Na verdade eu ainda nem entendi por que você veio pra cá em vez de ir pra casa dele. Vocês dois são tão colados! – disse atena, pensativa.

- Posso te dar dois motivos. Primeiro, ia pegar mal pro maxima ter uma garota morando na casa dele. Pra onde ele levaria as vítimas? – eu falei, rindo. "Vítimas" era como eu chamava as mil meninas que o maxima pegava diariamente – Meu amiguinho precisa de privacidade. O segundo motivo é que o k-zinho teria um ataque se eu fosse morar com o maxima, ciumento do jeito que é... Assim sobraram você e o kyo. Mas é impossível ficar na casa do kyo, eu me sentiria mais intrusa ainda, ele e a yuki vivem em constante lua de mel... Aí sobraram você e o shingo, que são um casal menos meloso e enjoado e mais sociável!

- "Sobraram"... Valeu, ein, doçe? – disse atena, rindo – Sua sinceridade me espanta!

- Me sinto um lixo agora. – acrescentou shingo – O carinho que você tem por nós me comove!

- Ah, num fica assim, coisa fofa! – eu disse, rindo e pulando nas costas dele, quase derrubando o garoto no chão – Você sabe que eu te adoro!

- É, eu sei! – disse shingo, rindo, me botando no chão e apertando o botãozinho para destravar as portas do carro – Na verdade eu acho que você só começou a namorar o k-zinho pra ficar mais perto de mim, já que eu só tinha olhos pro meu bombonzinho de morango! – ele disse, com um sorriso fofo, olhando para atena, que se sentara no banco do carona, ao seu lado. Eu fui relegada ao banco de trás.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – falei, já fazendo – Por que seus apelidos pra são sempre baseados em comidas?

- Ah, fácil... – disse shingo, tentando não rir – Porque ela é boa de comer, ué! – concluiu, e eu comecei a rir junto com ele. atena ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão e sorriu meio envergonhada, enquanto dava tapinhas de brincadeira em shingo.

- Vamos logo! – disse ela, ainda sem graça, e shingo deu a partida, sem parar de rir.

Não demoramos muito para chegar lá, infelizmente. A cada minuto que passava eu ficava mais nervosa. O que eu diria pro k-zinho? E se ele me tratasse mal? Ele tinha todo o direito, é claro. Eu fui uma vaca com ele. Mas eu não tô preparada pra levar um fora do k-zinho, não mesmo.

Entramos na boate pelos fundos, nos livrando da fila quilométrica que se formava na frente do lugar. Ser amiga (e ex-namorada) de gente famosa tem muitas vantagens.

Assim que entramos, o shingo jogou as chaves do carro pra mim e simplesmente desapareceu com a atena, me largando sozinha no meio daquele povo. Pelo visto os dois não pretendem voltar pra casa... Safadinhos. Eu me sinto mal por eles sentirem a necessidade de sair de casa quando querem uns momentos mais... Íntimos, mas eu não tenho outro lugar para onde ir a não ser a casa deles!

Olhei à minha volta procurando algum rosto conhecido. A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu procurava o k-zinho mesmo.

Mas no momento em que o vi, desejei não ter feito isso.

Lá estava k-zinho, sentado no balcão de um dos dois bares do lugar, com nada mais, nada menos do que seis garotas em volta dele. O filho da puta conversava com as meninas exibindo aquele sorrisinho idiota capaz de fazer qualquer mulher tremer na base. Aquele era o meu sorriso!

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, k-zinho olhou na minha direção. Nossos olhares se encontraram por um breve segundo antes de ele dar um sorrisinho de escárnio e se voltar para uma das garotas, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo dela com os dedos.

Eu queria sumir. Queria cavar um buraco no chão e não sair dele nunca mais. Senti minhas mãos tremerem e meus olhos começarem a arder. Eu estava tonta e meu coração batia tão forte no meu peito que chegava a incomodar. Eu tinha que sair dali. Tinha que desgrudar meus pés do chão e dar fim àquela humilhação. Mas claro que eu precisaria de ajuda.

No meu vocabulário, "ajuda" é sinônimo de "maxima".

Saí que nem louca procurando meu amigo naquela boate apinhada de gente. Passei pela mesa na qual a aniversariante estava com o grupo de convidados no qual eu teoricamente estava inclusa. Teoricamente porque eu nem conhecia a garota, mas como a boate era pública...

maxima não estava lá. Fui então em direção ao outro bar, o no qual k-zinho não estava. Assim que vi a silhueta do à distância, meu coração se acalmou um pouco. O maxima estava ali, tudo ficaria bem.

- maxima! – chamei, mesmo sabendo ser impossível ele me ouvir com todo aquele barulho. Mas por algum milagre ele se virou na minha direção. Pelo visto não é só com o k-zinho que meus poderes telepáticos funcionam.

- Minha macha! – disse ele quando eu me aproximei, sorrindo aquele sorriso capaz de iluminar meia-noite. Sorriso esse que sumiu assim que ele reparou na minha expressão – Que foi, doçe?

- Me ajuda. – eu disse, simplesmente, dando a ele aquele olhar. Isso mesmo, aquele que só nós dois entendíamos, aquele que dispensava explicações.

- Pode falar. Eu faço qualquer coisa. – maxima falou com convicção, chegando mais para frente no banco no qual estava sentado no bar e me abraçando pela cintura. Ele parecia preocupado.

- Dança comigo? – pedi, com voz fraca, e ele me olhou confuso.

- Dançar? Por quê? doçe, o k-zinho tá aí, ele vai achar que é provocação... – nossos olhares se encontraram e ele riu baixinho ao entender, me olhando com aquele brilho divertido nos olhos – É provocação, né?

- É. – respondi com simplicidade. Não havia motivos para mentir pro maxima.

- doçe... – começou ele, rindo – Não faz isso com o coitado, ele tá sofrendo por sua causa...

- Sofrendo?! maxima... – comecei a dizer, mas desisti. Uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras, então simplesmente o puxei pelo braço até um lugar de onde dava para ver perfeitamente k-zinho, do outro lado do salão. Ele ria de alguma coisa que uma das garotas havia cochichado para ele e estava abraçando a cintura de outra.

A mudança no rosto de maxima foi impressionante. O sorriso deu lugar a um maxilar fechado, sobrancelhas franzidas e olhar frio, numa clara expressão de raiva que não combinava em nada com ele. maxima era um cara geralmente pacífico e pra cima, e bem bobo, pra ser sincera. Aquela seriedade e irritação destoavam de seu jeito. Eu só o via com essa cara quando alguém me magoava de alguma forma.

- Certo, o dash passou dos limites. – disse ele, com a voz firme, ainda encarando a ceninha ridícula – Pode deixar que eu já entendi tudo. Vem comigo. – dizendo isso ele me puxou pela mão, me arrastando pra sei lá onde. Não que eu me importasse. Eu confiava no maluco à minha frente.

Eu e maxima fomos contornando com dificuldade as pessoas na pista de dança. Avistei atena e shingo praticamente se engolindo, sentados em uma mesa perto da pista. Joguei meu casaco e minha bolsa em uma das cadeiras, espero que a repare quando finalmente resolver deixar o shingo respirar.

Esbarramos em kyo logo depois, que dançava que nem um louco, totalmente bêbado e com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Tinha o rosto levemente rosado de um jeito fofo e o cabelo totalmente bagunçado. maxima chegou perto dele e sussurrou alguma coisa que eu obviamente não escutei em seu ouvido. kyo fez que sim com a cabeça, bem devagar, e saiu tropeçando em direção a algo no sentido contrário do qual nós íamos. maxima continuou me puxando pela mão e...

EI, VOLTA A FITA E APERTA O STOP!

Aquele ali era o kyo?! Não era possível! O que o KYO estava fazendo BÊBADO E DANÇANDO numa boate?! Pior, o que ele fazia ali sozinho? Desde quando ele vinha curtir a noite desse jeito sem a yuki? Hmm, já vi que brigaram. Mas tudo bem, depois eu descubro o que houve. No momento tenho coisas mais importantes a resolver, como dar o troco no nojento do dash.

Por falar em dash, era na direção dele que o maxima me arrastava... Não, o não vai falar com ele, vai?!

Eu já estava disposta a matá-lo quando ele subitamente parou, ainda na pista de dança, a pouquíssimos metros de k-zinho. Foi aí que eu olhei em volta e vi quem mais estava naquela boate. Sorri involuntariamente. Ali, onde paramos, um grupo de garotos bonitos estava parado olhando a pista, e entre eles estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que James Bourne. Sim, você leu direito.

Uma coisa eu preciso admitir: O maxima pode ser bem lesado pra algumas coisas, mas ele sabe ser um gênio do mal.

Acontece que eu já conheço o Bourne há um tempinho. E eu e todo mundo sabemos que ele tem uma certa... Queda por mim. Até mais do que isso, ele nem consegue disfarçar, fato que esfriou um pouco a amizade dele com o k-zinho. E, bom, agora ele já deve saber que eu e o dash não estamos mais juntos...

maxima me olhou, sorrindo aquele sorriso que dizia "agora é com você, vai lá e dá seu show". Sério, nessas horas eu tenho vontade de morder o maxima por ele ser tão fofo.

- Gente, olha quem chegou! – maxima gritou para os garotos, me trazendo para perto deles. Sorri sem graça ao ver o sorriso enorme que Jimmy deu ao me ver.

- Oi, doçe! – gritou ele, tentando se fazer ouvir apesar da música alta. Eu sorri e dei dois beijinhos no rosto dele – Tudo bem?

- Quase. – respondi, dando meu melhor sorriso – Pra ficar tudo bem eu quero dançar! Quem dança comigo? – perguntei, e maxima, James e os outros três bonitinhos que estavam com ele levantaram a mão, rindo. Na mesma hora, kyo se aproximou de nós e a música mudou. Não só a música como a iluminação do lugar, que diminuiu em quase todo o salão, menos em um certo ponto, onde a luz começou a piscar um pouco, formando um clima sensual. O tal ponto era logo acima de onde eu e os meninos estávamos.

Olhei para maxima, que trocava um olhar cúmplice com kyo, e entendi o que eles estavam tramando. É nessas horas que eu entendo porque amo tanto meus amigos.

maxima começou a afastar o pessoal, fazendo uma rodinha ao meu redor, só não delimitada na parte de frente para k-zinho. Sorri sem graça frente aos olhares de todos, mas relaxei ao reconhecer a música que tocava. Algumas partes da letra podiam não ter muito haver com a situação, mas o ritmo...

She, she, she wants it, I want to give it to her

(Ela, ela, ela quer isso, eu quero dar isso para ela)

She knows that, it's right here for her

(Ela sabe que está bem aqui para ela)

I want to, see you break it down

(Eu quero ver você arrasar)

I'm ballin', throw'n money around

(Eu estou excitado, jogando dinheiro por aí)

Comecei a dançar, engolindo totalmente a vergonha. Coloquei uma mão no cabelo e comecei a mexer o corpo devagar, no ritmo da música, deixando um sorriso sapeca repuxar os cantos dos meus lábios. Eu não olharia sequer uma vez na direção de k-zinho, não o daria esse gostinho de ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era pra ele. Não, prefiro que ele me veja o esnobando.

[...]

Look at the way she shakin' shakin'

(Olhe o jeito que ela rebola)

Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it

(Faz você querer tocá-la, faz você querer prová-la)

Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it

(Te deixa a desejando, ficando louco, admita)

Now don't stop, get it, get it

(Agora não pare - pegue, pegue)

The way she shakin' make you want to hit it

(O jeito que ela rebola faz você querer possuí-la)

Think she double jointed from the way she splitted

(Acha que ela é muito flexível por causa do jeito que ela abriu [as pernas])

Got you're head fucked up from the way she did it

(Mexeu com sua cabeça da forma que ela fez isso)

Passei a exagerar mais nos movimentos, me soltando aos poucos. Desci até o chão devagar apenas para subir rapidamente, fazendo o Jimmy, que me assistia, quase molhar o chão de tanta baba. Já havia perdido a vergonha de rebolar e dançava como nunca havia dançado antes, despertando alguns olhares interessados da platéia masculina, fato que me deixava totalmente convencida. Entre esses olhares, pude ver o de kyo. É, o kyo tá afim de mim no momento, alguém fotografe essa ocasião para mostrar para a posteridade. Sorri e fui até ele, apoiando minhas mãos em seus ombros, ainda dançando. kyo sorriu, meio envergonhado, mas começou a dançar comigo, coisa que nunca faria se estivesse sóbrio. Desculpa, yuki, mas o kyo fica muito mais divertido quando está bêbado, além de sexy com esse cabelinho desarrumado.

She's so much more than you're used to

(Ela é muito mais do que você está acostumado)

She know's just how to move to seduce you

(Ela sabe como se mover para te seduzir)

She gone do the right thing and touch the right spot

(Ela fará a coisa certa e vai tocar no lugar certo)

Dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop

(Dançará no seu colo até você estar pronto para explodir)

Larguei kyo e voltei para o centro do "círculo". Os seis meninos começaram a se aproximar de mim, fazendo uma rodinha particular, sendo que dois dos quais eu não sabia os nomes chegaram bem perto começaram a dançar comigo. Todo o resto da boate parecia dançar e me assistir ao mesmo tempo, já que eu era a única ali dando showzinho. Eu me sentia bem com aquilo. Me sentia sexy.

She's always ready, when you want it she want it

(Ela está sempre pronta, quando você quiser, ela quer)

Like a nympho, the info, I show you where to meet her

(Como uma ninfomaníaca, a informação, eu te mostro onde encontrá-la)

On the late night, till daylight the club jumpin'

(Tarde da noite até o sol nascer, a boate bombando)

If you want a good time, she gone give you what you want

(Se você quer se divertir, ela vai te dar o que você quer)

Agora ia entrar minha parte favorita na música. Sorri, me aproximando de James, que não desgrudava os olhos dos meus quadris, e fiquei de costas pra ele, ainda rebolando. Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos na minha cintura, dançando comigo, enquanto eu colocava uma mão pra trás, segurando de leve sua nuca. Desci até o chão de novo, subindo em seguida, dessa vez roçando meu corpo no de Jimmy e provocando um estremecimento nele, assim como certos assovios do meu "público".

Let me talk to ya

(Deixe-me falar com você)

Baby you're so new age, you like my new craze

(Garota, você é tão nova geração, você é tipo a minha nova loucura)

Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase

(Vamos ficar juntos, talvez nós possamos começar uma nova fase)

The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby

(A fumaça deixou a boate escura, as luzes não te fazem justiça, garota)

Why don't you come over here? You got me saying:

(Por que você não vem aqui? Você me deixou falando:)

Exatamente na parte do "por que você não vem aqui?", larguei Jimmy e fui até maxima, o puxando pela gola da camisa e fazendo com que nossos corpos se colassem. Encarei os olhos do meu melhor amigo, que continham uma mistura de diversão e malícia, combinando com seu sorrisinho safado. maxima mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a dançar comigo. Nossos movimentos eram lentos e provocantes, no ritmo da música, e nossos olhares não se desgrudavam. Havíamos chegado a um acordo mudo de fazer com que k-zinho perdesse a cabeça de vez. Se eu bem o conhecia, ele provavelmente estava se roendo por dentro ao me ver assim com o .

Aayooh, I'm tired of using technology

(Aayooh, estou cansado de usar tecnologia)

Why don't you sit down on top of me?

(Por que você simplesmente não senta no meu colo?)

Empurrei maxima numa cadeira vazia ali perto e sentei no colo dele só para seguir a letra da música, me levantando em seguida e voltando a dançar com um sorriso safado nos lábios, sob assovios agora mais numerosos e gritos de "Uhul". Claro que eu não daria uma Lap Dance pro maxima, aquilo tudo era só brincadeira, e se ele ficasse animadinho seria bem constrangedor.

Aayooh, I'm tired of using technology

(Aayooh, estou cansado de usar tecnologia)

I need you right in front of me

(Eu preciso de você bem na minha frente)

Nesse ponto eu já dançava com os seis ao mesmo tempo, girando de um para o outro. De repente James me puxou para si, espalmando as mãos em meus quadris e colocando uma perna entre as minhas, fazendo com que dançássemos mais colados do que antes. maxima chegou por trás de mim e colocou uma mão em minha cintura, enquanto com a outra afastava meus cabelos para depositar um beijo de leve em meu pescoço, ainda dançando. Tive que me controlar pra não rir. Sabia muito bem o porquê dele ter feito aquilo, e era difícil me controlar para não checar a reação de k-zinho, sentado a poucos metros dali. Ele provavelmente estava a beira de um infarto assistindo aquilo.

Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it

(Oh, ela quer isso, ela quer isso)

Ooh, she wants it, uh uh (soo), I got to give it to her

(Oh, ela quer isso, então eu darei isso a ela)

Fiquei de recheio do sanduíche formado por maxima e Bourne mais um tempo, porém sem demorar muito. Eu sabia que os carinhos de maxima em minha cintura eram para provocar k-zinho, mas eu conhecia meu amigo o suficiente para saber que ele estava gostando de tirar uma casquinha de mim. A criatura é safada por natureza, o que eu posso fazer?

Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized,

(Seu quadril, suas coxas, eles me deixaram hipnotizados)

Desci minha mão por meu quadril e depois a subi por minha coxa, levantando só um pouquinho a saia, de acordo com a letra da música. Ouvi a risada de maxima e o grito de "Gostosa!" que ele deu, ao mesmo tempo em que o James chegava por trás de mim e refazia o caminho que minhas mãos antes fizeram por minhas pernas, também seguindo a letra da música. É, pelo o visto o não é o único safadinho por aqui.

Let me tell you, your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized

(Deixe-me te dizer, seu quadril, suas coxas, eles me deixaram hipnotizados)

Let me tell you, your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized

(Deixe-me te dizer, seu quadril, suas coxas, eles me deixaram hipnotizados)

Let me tell you, your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized

(Deixe-me te dizer, seu quadril, suas coxas, eles me deixaram hipnotizados)

Continuei dançando com eles até que a música acabou. Me virei para k-zinho, não sem antes perceber que, pelas minhas costas, maxima e James brincavam de se abanar como se sentissem calor. Recebi palmas e só não fiquei totalmente sem graça porque agora eu finalmente encarava o dash.

Só digo uma coisa: Ele tava puto. Mas muito puto da vida MESMO.

dash tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos sobre o colo, os lábios franzidos, as narinas levemente infladas e os olhos estreitos. Me encarava com aquele olhar de raiva, porém não parecia prestes a fazer nada. Na verdade, acho que ele tinha perdido temporariamente a capacidade de se mover.

As meninas à sua volta pareciam não saber muito bem o que fazer. Aparentavam estar se indagando se não era melhor simplesmente se levantarem e irem embora, já que k-zinho parecia totalmente alheio à companhia a qual antes ele parecia dar tanta atenção. Uma delas se levantou do banco no qual estava, sorriu como quem pede desculpas e saiu, se desculpando:

- Foi mal, gato, mas depois dessa eu sou fã da diamond.

Esqueci de dizer que eu sou meio famosa. Namorada de rockstar, sabe como é, né... Tenho mais haters do que fãs.

Comecei a andar na direção do k-zinho com pisadas fortes, porém sem perder minha sensualidade natural de brasileira. Eu gosto de andar como se estivesse numa passarela, alguma coisa contra?

Ele não havia desgrudado o olhar de mim um segundo sequer. Sorri superior enquanto andava até ele, e ao chegar perto simplesmente estalei os dedos, impaciente, e as duas loiras oxigenadas que estavam entre eu e ele praticamente pularam pra fora do meu caminho. Eu gostaria de dizer que foi pelo respeito que eu impus com meu showzinho, mas é mais provável que tenha sido porque, do jeito que eu vinha, era óbvio que eu passaria por cima delas feito um trator se as vadias ousassem se meter entre mim e meu k-zinho.

Fiquei de frente pra ele. dash continuava me olhando do mesmo jeito, sem dar sinal de que falaria qualquer coisa. Engoliu em seco quando viu o quão próxima eu estava, como se tentando conter as palavras que ameaçavam sair de sua boca. Inclinei o corpo pra frente e apoiei uma mão em cada coxa dele, apertando com um pouco de força. k-zinho tentou, mas não conseguiu controlar o gemidinho de dor. Fiquei com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dele e encarei corajosamente aqueles globos verdes que no momento estavam ameaçadores.

- Gostou? – perguntei, juntando o máximo de cinismo que encontrei dentro de mim. Por um momento achei que k-zinho ia me bater, mas ele continuou estático – Eu não. Não queria precisar fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas você me obriga. – suspirei – Se é esse o joguinho que você quer fazer, tudo bem... Mas admita, - olhei para as meninas a nossa volta e dei um risinho de desprezo – eu sou bem melhor nesse jogo do que você, queridinho. Então se você pretende jogar tudo o que a gente viveu fora por vingancinha, vai em frente... Você sabe que o que quer que você faça, eu sou capaz de fazer mil vezes pior. – dizendo isso, desviei meu olhar significativamente para James, que estava há uns metros de distância. Acho que k-zinho entendeu o recado. Dei um selinho nele por pura provocação, seguido de um leve tapinha na bochecha, e me afastei.

Se eu seria capaz de pegar o James por vingança? Óbvio que sim. Se o babaca do dash resolver esfregar uma dessas vadiazinhas na minha cara, eu tenho o James. Eu sei que ficar com o amigo do cara é vacilo, mas você não tem noção do que eu sou capaz de fazer quando fico irritada. O k-zinho tem, e sabe que o que eu fiz nessa boate não é nem de longe a pior coisa que posso fazer.

Andei até James, que me encarava aparentemente sem conseguir decidir o que era pior: apanhar de k-zinho ou não aproveitar a "chance" comigo. Pelo visto ele acha que é a segunda opção, já que colocou uma mão na minha cintura e me afastou dali, indo em direção ao outro bar. Ás vezes o Jimmy me orgulha.

Olhei à minha volta e não avistei maxima em lugar nenhum. Provavelmente havia achado alguma menina dando mole e partira pro ataque. Sorri com o pensamento enquanto caminhava com James. Eu já tinha aprendido a gostar do jeito quase irremediavelmente galinha do maxima, era divertido. Mas isso não significa que eu tenha desistido de arranjar uma namorada pra dar um jeito naquela criatura. Uma menina legal, que eu aprove, porque o meu amiguinho merece alguém à altura dele. Já até tenho uma amiga minha em mente, mas vou deixar pra pensar nisso depois. Tenho que resolver minha própria vida sentimental antes de me meter na dos outros.

Certo, fiquei conversando com o Bourne por uns dez minutos, até ele resolver pegar bebidas. Eu pedi um Brandy de cereja, mas como o bar não tem, o James foi ver se um dos "contatos" dele na despensa arranja. O Jimmy é um cara bem legal, pena que meu coração é do filho da puta do k-zinho. Filho da puta não, né, a mãe dele nem tem culpa de nada...

Por falar no diabo, adivinha quem me aparece? Isso mesmo, o k-zinho. Nem me viu, apenas tirou umas notas da carteira e entregou ao barman. Já estava pagando a conta?

- Vai embora tão cedo, dash? – perguntei, tentando não rir. Eu estava com os cotovelos apoiados sobre o balcão e olhava para minhas unhas desinteressadamente. Não consigo me controlar, sou daquelas que perdem o namorado, mas não perdem a piada.

- Vou! – ele respondeu, me fazendo olhá-lo, surpresa. Achei que fosse continuar me ignorando – Tô pensando em levar uma das meninas comigo. Quem sabe duas? – continuou ele, com um tom que misturava impaciência e raiva.

- Vai em frente... – eu disse, dando os ombros e fingindo indiferença. Por dentro eu tinha vontade de socá-lo. Eu sei que ele não faria isso, mas porra, precisa me fazer ter essas imagens mentais?! – Seu carro tá aí, o shingo trouxe, se quiser levá-lo... Eu tô com as chaves, mas não se preocupe, duvido muito que o James me negue uma carona pra casa... Ou melhor, pra bem longe de casa. – concluí, em tom sugestivo.

Eu nem vi direito como aconteceu.

Só sei que de repente meu corpo estava grudado à uma parede em um canto escuro da boate, e as mãos de k-zinho me prendiam pelos braços. Mais uma vez achei que ele fosse me bater, tão raivosa era a expressão dele. Talvez seja por isso que eu fiquei tão surpresa com o beijo repentino.

Mas acho que não havia muita diferença entre aquele beijo e um tapa. Os lábios de k-zinho se forçaram contra os meus com tanta fúria que chegaram a machucar minha boca. Mas, estranhamente, eu não achei aquilo ruim.

Eu não sou nenhuma espécie de masoquista, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Pelo menos acho que não. Mas alguma coisa naquele beijo... Alguma coisa despertou uma certa curiosidade em mim. k-zinho nunca havia me beijado com tanta fúria antes, e eu achei aquilo... Sexy. Bem sexy.

Ele se afastou momentos depois, parecendo aplicar nisso um esforço gigante. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados, sua respiração ofegante e sua boca, avermelhada. Dude, foi difícil simplesmente não puxá-lo de novo para mim.

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio por alguns segundos. Os olhos de k-zinho brilhavam com uma mistura de ódio e outra coisa que eu não conseguia identificar. Ele suspirou e finalmente soltou meus braços, levando as mãos aos cabelos e dando alguns passos pra trás.

- k-zinho...

- Agora não. – disse ele, com a voz controlada com dificuldade. Ele olhava para algum ponto no chão enquanto falava, como se tivesse medo de me encarar – Escuta... Eu, eu vou pra casa do kyo, ok? Pode ir pra casa essa noite, se quiser... Eu num vou levar garota nenhuma comigo, só preciso... Só preciso me acalmar. – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Não dá pra gente conversar agora. Eu nunca senti tanta raiva de alguém quanto eu tô sentindo nesse momento. Tenho medo do que eu posso fazer se a gente continuar falando, eu sou capaz de te machucar. – ok, eu tremi nessa hora. Não sabia que tinha o irritado tanto assim.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", por favor. Só me deixa sozinho. – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto – Você passou dos limites, e olha que eu achava que você já não tinha limites. Dessa vez você conseguiu me tirar do sério de verdade. – k-zinho balançou a cabeça, parecendo tentar afastar algum pensamento ruim – Pode me ligar amanhã, aí sim a gente conversa. No momento eu não consigo. Você não faz idéia do esforço que eu tô tendo que fazer pra não... – ele deixou a frase no ar, mas não precisava completar. Eu havia entendido.

Não sei o que me deu, sério. Quando eu vi, já tinha dito:

- A gente não precisa conversar. – dei dois passos para frente, encostando meu corpo no dele. k-zinho tinha o rosto virado para o lado, decidido a não me olhar, e não reagiu com a minha proximidade. Respirei fundo e subi minhas mãos para os ombros largos dele. Inclinei meu corpo mais para frente e fiquei na ponta dos pés, encostando a boca em sua orelha – Eu sei como descontar sua raiva... – desci a boca para o pescoço de k-zinho, beijando a área devagar. Senti que ele engoliu em seco e prendeu a respiração – Desconta em mim. Eu... Quero que você desconte.

Senti ele tremer e respirar fundo. k-zinho segurou meus braços novamente e me afastou de si com violência, olhando nos meus olhos em seguida. Foi então que eu finalmente entendi o que era a "outra coisa" no olhar dele.

Desejo.

Aparentemente o que eu fiz não provocou apenas raiva nele.

Mordi meus lábios, quase sem conseguir conter aquela vontade inesperada de tê-lo ali, agora. Eu não entendia direito o porquê de repente eu precisava tanto tê-lo pra mim de novo, acontecera no momento no qual eu senti aqueles lábios macios mais uma vez contra os meus. Mas nunca antes esse desejo havia sido tão forte, tão urgente, tão desesperador. Não tocá-lo chegava me causar dor física.

Só que eu não estava sozinha nessa. A vontade refletida em meu rosto pareceu destruir o resto de controle que impedia k-zinho de fazer o que aparentemente queria tanto quanto eu. Me vi novamente jogada contra a parede, e os lábios dele rapidamente se encaixaram nos meus, com a mesma fúria de antes. Aquela fúria que eu queria, aquela fúria da qual eu precisava.

Suas mãos se embrenharam em meus cabelos, puxando-os sem delicadeza, enquanto as minhas encontraram o caminho de seus ombros em direção a sua barriga. Ouvi o gemido desesperado que k-zinho deu contra meus lábios ao sentir meus dedos percorrendo seu "caminho da felicidade" por baixo de sua blusa, e sorri, o beijando com mais força.

Ele partiu o beijo momentos depois, me olhando daquele jeito que fazia meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

- O carro tá aí? – ele perguntou, simplesmente, com a voz tremendo um pouco. Assenti com a cabeça, já que não conseguia encontrar fôlego pra falar qualquer coisa, e tirei a chave de dentro do meu decote. É o lugar mais seguro do mundo – Ótimo. Vem comigo.

Ele arrancou a chave da minha mão e me puxou pelo braço com pressa, me fazendo quase tropeçar nos meus saltos ao segui-lo para fora da boate. Nem precisei dizer a ele onde estava o carro, já que shingo havia estacionado bem perto da entrada. k-zinho apertou o botão pra destravar as portas e caminhou apressado para o lado do motorista, sem parar para abrir a porta pra mim como o de costume. Mas acho que não posso cobrar cavalheirismo dele, ainda mais nessa situação...

- Entra. – disse ele, já no volante, com aquele tom impaciente. Despertei de minha breve crise de autismo e entrei no carro, sentindo minhas pernas vacilarem. Só de pensar qual era o motivo daquela pressa toda, eu tremia.

Assim que eu fechei a porta, k-zinho deu a partida, pisando no acelerador com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário e fazendo o carro praticamente voar. Ele dirigia a uma velocidade absurda, com os olhos fixos na estrada, o maxilar tenso e as mãos quase esmagando o volante. Sorri de lado ao observá-lo e, sutilmente, deslizei uma das minhas mãos para sua coxa, a apertando. O corpo inteiro de k-zinho se enrijeceu no mesmo instante.

- Não faz isso! – grunhiu ele, em tom autoritário, fechando os olhos e fazendo uma expressão que beirava a dor.

- Faço. Você não manda em mim... – falei, daquele jeito implicante que eu sabia que ele gostava. Subi minha mão pela coxa de k-zinho devagar, chegando ao volume já evidente em suas calças e deslizando meus dedos por ali – Já esqueceu o quanto eu sou desobediente? – sorri provocante e desabotoei um botão da calça dele. k-zinho lutava para manter os olhos abertos e fixos na estrada.

- Não tem problema. – disse ele, respirando fundo e ainda esmagando o volante – Eu faço você me obedecer quando nós chegarmos.

Me arrepiei inteira depois dessa, e ele percebeu, já que aquele sorrisinho safado e cruel repuxou os cantos de seus lábios. Sorriso esse que eu fiz questão de arrancar ao descer o zíper de sua calça devagar.

- kula... – disse k-zinho, em tom de aviso. Ignorei, acariciando-o por cima da boxer vermelha que ele usava. Ri baixo ao vê-lo jogar a cabeça pra trás e gemer um pouco, antes de lembrar que estava dirigindo e voltar sua atenção imediatamente à rua.

Não consegui resistir – Deixei que minha mão deslizasse para dentro da boxer dele, o masturbando devagar.

k-zinho quase perdeu o controle do carro. Ele mordeu os próprios lábios, soltando o ar com força e tentando manter o autocontrole. Acelerei os movimentos, assistindo o rosto dele se contorcer em uma expressão de prazer.

- Pára, porra! – pediu ele, meio desesperado – Eu tô tentando dirigir... Não, não faz... Isso, continua assim... – k-zinho parecia dividido entre me parar e me incentivar. Ele desceu uma mão do volante até a minha, com a visível intenção de parar o que eu fazia, mas hesitou, sem coragem. Acariciou minha mão de leve antes de soltar um suspiro derrotado e começar a guiar meus movimentos.

Tirei minha mão debaixo da dele alguns segundos depois, por dois motivos. Primeiro, eu não queria acabar com tudo tão rápido, e segundo, eu estava ficando com medo dele dirigindo com apenas uma mão e naquele estado.

k-zinho gemeu frustrado ao sentir a perda do contato, me olhando com o canto dos olhos, com aquela cara de cachorrinho sem dono que me dava pena.

- Olho na estrada, dash. Quando a gente chegar eu penso se resolvo seu... Probleminha aí embaixo. – falei, rindo, e ele bufou, voltando a olhar a estrada com cara de raiva.

É, acho que o ódio que ele tá sentindo de mim triplicou agora.

Chegamos em casa em dois minutos, graças à direção lunática de k-zinho. Ele estacionou de qualquer jeito, praticamente arrancou o cinto de segurança e se inclinou na minha direção, me beijando com uma vontade assustadora.

- Tanto trabalho pra chegar aqui... E a gente vai transar no carro, dash? – perguntei, rindo um pouco, quando ele desgrudou os lábios dos meus e passou a devorar meu pescoço. Meu corpo estava meio deitado sobre o banco, com o dele por cima.

- Você acha que eu tô me importando com o lugar? – resmungou ele, subindo uma das mãos pelas minhas pernas e tentando puxar minha calcinha pra baixo. O impedi, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a chave de casa do bolso de trás dele e escorregava para fora do carro, meio desajeitada e quase tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. k-zinho me olhou de dentro do carro com uma expressão puta e confusa, e eu apenas sorri, da forma mais safada que podia.

- Mas eu me importo. – eu disse, correndo em seguida em direção a porta da casa, sem me importar com o salto alto ou minhas pernas meio bambas.

Vi k-zinho resmungar e ajeitar a calça de qualquer jeito, antes de se levantar e correr atrás de mim. Não preciso nem dizer que ele me alcançou facilmente. Tentei me concentrar em destrancar a porta de casa, mas isso era difícil com k-zinho atrás de mim, apertando minha cintura e chupando meu pescoço.

Consegui finalmente acertar a chave na fechadura, e nós entramos cambaleando pela sala, sem nos desgrudarmos por um segundo que fosse. k-zinho me empurrou contra algumas almofadas que estavam jogadas pelo chão, próximas a mesa, e se deitou sobre mim em seguida. Eu sorri ao assimilar o fato de que estávamos no chão. Não que eu tivesse alguma esperança de chegar no quarto no ritmo em que nós estávamos, mas eu pensei que pelo menos conseguiríamos chegar ao sofá.

k-zinho chutou os tênis e as meias pra longe de qualquer jeito, enquanto eu lutava pra abrir a fivela da minha sandália. Nossos lábios não se descolavam, e eu descia minhas unhas com força por suas costas com a outra mão, por debaixo de sua camisa, o fazendo gemer de dor e prazer. As mãos de k-zinho passaram a tentar em vão puxar minha blusa para cima, mas era apertada demais, ele não ia conseguir.

Arranquei as sandálias no mesmo momento em que k-zinho teve a brilhante idéia de afrouxar a fita de couro antes de tirar a blusa, coisa que ele fez meio violentamente. Desamarrou o lacinho e puxou os lados da blusinha, afrouxando o suficiente para erguê-la meio atrapalhado, devido à pressa. Cada centímetro que ele expunha da minha pele era imediatamente coberto por beijos meio famintos.

Fechei os olhos, absorvida demais no momento para reparar que k-zinho subiu minha blusa por meus braços, que eu erguera para ajudá-lo, só até a altura de meus pulsos. Senti a fita ser apertada de novo e minha blusa começar a ser levemente retorcida. Estranhei, e quando ele voltou a descer as mãos por meu corpo, tentei abaixar os braços. Não consegui. Tentei de novo e finalmente constatei o óbvio.

O filho da puta havia me amarrado.

Ele prendera meus pulsos no pé de uma das cadeiras com minha própria blusa. Tentei me soltar, mas o desgraçado tinha dado várias voltas e nós com a fita de couro. Ele riu dos meus esforços pra me libertar e continuou a trilha de beijos que fazia de meu pescoço até minha barriga.

- Me solta, k! – mandei, sem o menor traço de brincadeira na voz – Eu tô falando sério, num é hora pra ficar me torturando!

- Até parece que eu vou ter controle o suficiente pra torturar alguém no estado em que eu tô. – disse ele, arrancando a própria camisa com pressa e se deitando de novo sobre mim, com aquele físico absurdamente gostoso – Só acho excitante ter você tão vulnerável pra mim. – ele completou, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- E o que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntei, entrando na brincadeira. Aquilo estava cada vez melhor.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos por alguns segundos, e eu pude sentir os dele escurecerem à medida que as coisas que ele desejava fazer comigo cruzavam sua mente. k-zinho apenas deu uma espécie de grunhido e voltou a me beijar, subindo uma mão pro meu peito enquanto a outra deslizava para baixo da minha saia, subindo por minha coxa. Aquela era a melhor resposta que ele conseguiria me dar.

Gemi com força ao senti-lo começar a me estimular com dois dedos, enquanto com a outra mão ele arrancava meu sutiã tomara-que-caia e o jogava longe. Sua boca desceu em direção aos meus seios, ao mesmo tempo em que ele aumentava a velocidade dos dedos em mim.

Eu precisava urgentemente tocá-lo. Precisava espalmar minhas mãos por aquelas costas definidas e o puxar mais para mim, porém com as mãos presas aquilo era impossível. Não tocá-lo era torturante, e por um momento eu me perguntei porque ele estava fazendo isso comigo.

Foi então que eu lembrei.

Pra k-zinho, aquilo não era uma transa normal. Era uma vingança.

Mas num dá pra dizer que eu não estava gostando. Não dava para decidir se eu queria ser solta ou se preferia continuar presa. Eu queria tocá-lo, mas a tortura era estranhamente boa... E o jeito como o k-zinho parecia estar gostando de me manter amarrada só me deixava mais enlouquecida. Parte do meu prazer era o prazer dele, sempre fora assim.

- Se é pra me deixar presa, - comecei, com a voz falha – pelo menos vai logo com isso. Eu quero você, seu imbecil. Eu preciso de você logo, ou eu acho que vou explodir.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo para me olhar com aqueles olhos transbordando malícia. Seu rosto continha uma expressão clara de tesão, que parecia ter aumentado com as minhas palavras. Sem dizer mais nada, k-zinho levantou minha saia e tirou minha calcinha com pressa. Em seguida, abriu rapidamente a calça, com as mãos trêmulas e o olhar fixo no meu. Abaixou-a junto com a boxer e me penetrou imediatamente, com tanta força que me fez gritar ao invés de gemer.

E ele não parou. Continuou investindo contra mim com força, gemendo e literalmente urrando tanto quanto eu a cada movimento. Eu não conseguia formar pensamentos coerentes no momento, só o que ocupava minha cabeça era o prazer quase inacreditável que eu sentia. Nunca havia imaginado que algo tão... Bruto pudesse ser tão bom.

Quando eu achava que já não seria possível aumentar a intensidade das investidas, ele fez exatamente isso. Por um momento cheguei a achar que ia desmaiar, era demais para mim. O ritmo louco dos movimentos, o fato de não poder tocá-lo, a voz dele sussurrando em meu ouvido frases impublicáveis entre os gemidos fortes... Não pude controlar o pedido desesperado por "mais" que escapou de meus lábios. k-zinho afastou o corpo do meu, ficando apoiado nos braços esticados dos dois lados da minha cabeça.

- Mais? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso cruel. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e na mesma hora percebi a besteira que havia feito, já que o sorriso de k-zinho aumentou.

Ele começou a fazer movimentos lentos, sem parar de me olhar. Fechei os olhos, mal acreditando que ele ia realmente me torturar daquele jeito. Esperei que ele não resistisse muito tempo naquele ritmo, mas aparentemente seu prazer em me deixar louca era ainda mais forte do que sua vontade de ir mais rápido.

Senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. É, eu estava quase chorando, tão forte era meu desespero pelos movimentos fortes de novo. Parecia ridícula a necessidade que eu tinha daquilo, mas eu não conseguia me controlar.

- k-zinho, por favor... – pedi, com os olhos lacrimejando um pouco. Ele me olhou visivelmente espantado por um milésimo de segundo, antes de entender. Seu olhar escureceu mais ainda de desejo e ele investiu uma vez contra mim, com força, me fazendo morder os lábios pra não berrar de prazer. Ver minha reação o fez entender o quão séria estava a situação pra mim, e ele investiu de novo, mais forte. Gemi de aprovação e ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo baixo.

- Você vai me matar, garota... – disse k-zinho, voltando ao ritmo intenso de antes.

Não demorou muito para eu perceber na expressão dele que seu orgasmo não demoraria a chegar. Tive um breve acesso de pânico. E se ele resolvesse me deixar – literalmente – na mão? Ele estava com raiva de mim, não estava? Não tinha obrigação nenhuma de se preocupar com o meu prazer.

Mas esses pensamentos idiotas sumiram no momento em que ele segurou forte a minha cintura e intensificou o ritmo, me olhando com cara de quem tentava ao máximo se controlar.

- Assim tá bom? – ele me perguntou, com a voz trêmula, e eu assenti com a cabeça, sorrindo. Eu era burra de pensar uma coisa daquelas dele. Era o k-zinho, ele me ajudaria a chegar lá antes, como sempre fazia.

Ele continuou, e eu comecei a sentir que meu orgasmo também não demoraria.

- doçe, eu não vou agüentar muito mais... – k-zinho avisou, em tom desesperado, e uma pequena parte do meu cérebro, que não estava totalmente dominada pelas sensações, registrou o fato de ele ter voltado a me chamar de "doçe". Ele se moveu mais uma vez e eu gozei, de uma forma tão intensa que eu nem pensava ser possível. No mesmo momento, k-zinho parou de se segurar, dando um gemido rouco no meu ouvido e deixando o corpo desabar sobre o meu, me esmagando um pouco, mas de um jeito bom.

Me sentia exausta como nunca antes na minha vida, e ao mesmo tempo extremamente relaxada. Comecei a sentir um sono irresistível, e olhei pra ele sorrindo meio abobalhada antes de apagar totalmente.

k-zinho's POV

Senti todos os meus músculos se contraírem e relaxarem em seguida, me dando uma sensação de calma e satisfação. Nem me preocupei em sair de dentro dela, já que tinha certeza que doçe continuava tomando pílula. Um sorriso provavelmente bem idiota surgiu no meu rosto enquanto eu olhava a doçe, que também sorria boba. Ela fechou os olhos em seguida, e sua respiração se acalmou, me fazendo sorrir. Ela dormiu, e eu não podia culpá-la. Também me sentia totalmente acabado.

Desamarrei os braços dela e a puxei mais pra mim. doçe sorriu no sono e se aninhou em meus braços, como sempre fazia. Dude, eu nem lembro mais por que eu tava puto com ela... Mas não quero lembrar agora. Ficar agarradinho com a kula é tão melhor do que brigar... Certo, isso foi gay, e se você espalhar isso, morre.

Ajeitei um travesseiro atrás da minha cabeça e me deixei dormir ali mesmo, com minha doidinha nos meus braços.

Acordei algumas horas depois, graças a um carro que passara com caixa de som extremamente alta pela rua. Me movi sem querer, acordando kula. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e me encarou, sorrindo.

- Oi. – disse doçe, mordendo os lábios e me dando um sorriso envergonhado. Nessas horas eu tenho vontade de apertar essa criatura por ser tão fofa!

- Oi, coisa linda. – respondi, praticamente babando, fazendo ela corar.

- Que horas são? – kula perguntou, coçando os olhos.

- Quatro e meia da manhã. – respondi, conferindo o relógio – A gente pode dormir mais um pouco.

- Ok. Mas no quarto. E eu quero tomar um banho antes. – dizendo isso, doçe se sentou. Fez imediatamente uma careta de dor que me deixou preocupado.

- Que foi? – perguntei, assustado. Ela me olhou e... Começou a rir. Muito.

Esperei o acesso de riso passar, mas não passou. Comecei a ficar impaciente.

- kula, o que foi?

- Ahn... Eu vou precisar de ajuda pra tomar banho. – disse ela, rindo mais ainda.

- Por quê? – ela estava me confundido.

- Porque eu acho que não vou conseguir andar. – respondeu ela, sorrindo culpada e mordendo os lábios.

- Por que não...? – comecei a perguntar, mas parei imediatamente quando kula me olhou significativamente.

Oh. Entendi, e...OH!

- Espera aí! – perguntei, apavorado – Quer dizer que você... Que tá doendo porque... Que eu... – não dava pra completar essa pergunta, mas ela entendeu, e assentiu, ainda rindo. RINDO. Ela tá louca?!

- Que foi, k-zinho? – perguntou ela, ao perceber minha cara de pânico.

- Como assim "que foi"? Cacete, eu sou um merda! – eu disse, escondendo meu rosto entre as mãos.

- k-zinho...

- Caralho, porra, puta que pariu! Eu não presto mesmo! – eu tinha vontade de me chutar – Como é que eu faço uma coisa dessas com você?

- Que foi, homem? – perguntou ela, assustada.

- Foi que eu machuquei você! – eu disse, a abraçando imediatamente – Desculpa, amor... Ou melhor, não me desculpa não! Eu sou um bosta, eu... Eu devia ter me controlado melhor, mas eu tava com tanta raiva... Nem pensei que talvez estivesse te machucando. E você ficava ali, pedindo mais, e chorou quando eu parei... Porra, doçe, você sabe que eu não resisto a lágrimas!

- k-zinho, tá tudo bem... – ela parecia confusa.

- Não tá não, eu devia ter controlado melhor essa vontade. Mas você pediu mais, eu fiquei louco! Mas a culpa não é sua, é minha. Eu que sou um merda, e...

- PÁRA! – ela gritou, rindo – Me escuta. Não tá doendo tanto assim! E eu gostei.

- Gostou? – Ok, eu vi que ela estava gostando na hora, mas agora?

- É. – ela olhou pro chão, sorrindo abobalhada – Tanto que, como você disse, eu pedi. Foi bom, você descontrolado daquele jeito... – agora ela estava vermelha – E não tá doendo de verdade, é só uma dorzinha... Boa.

- Nem vem, doçe, desde quando dor é boa? – perguntei, e ela me deu aquele olhar significativo de novo. Na mesma hora lembrei das unhas dela nas minhas costas.

Ok, então algumas dores são boas. Mas é impossível essa ser uma delas!

Abri a boca pra falar algo, mas ela me interrompeu:

- Shh, num fala nada. – colocou um dedo na minha boca, selando meus lábios – Você não me machucou, pelo menos não de um jeito que eu não queria. – tentei interrompê-la, mas ela não deixou – E é o tipo de coisa que eu vou querer repetir.

- Você acha que eu vou fazer isso de novo? – perguntei, incrédulo – Não mesmo, a partir de hoje você é minha bonequinha de porcelana!

- Se eu te provocar de novo você faz. – ela disse, simplesmente. E o pior é que ela tá certa. Eu sou um canalha a esse ponto.

- doçe, eu não quero te...

- Você não vai. E eu vou querer de novo... Ah, vai dizer que não foi bom?

Foi. Bom demais, esse é o problema. Cair na tentação e agarrá-la desse jeito de novo vai ser fácil demais. Principalmente porque esse projeto de masoquista sabe me provocar como ninguém.

- Agora desmancha esse bico! – disse ela, sorrindo e me dando um selinho. Catou minha camisa, que estava jogada ali perto, e a vestiu – E me leva no colo até o banheiro!

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, né? – falei, ainda emburrado. Vesti minha boxer e peguei-a no colo, carregando doçe pelas escadas em direção à suíte, como se ela fosse feita de vidro. Eu ainda estava me sentindo culpado. Tudo bem que ela gostou daquilo, mas podia não ter gostado. Eu podia ter machucado a coisinha mais perfeita do universo.

Coloquei kula no chão com cuidado ao chegarmos no banheiro do quarto, fazendo-a rir. Eu ainda não entendi o que ela vê de tão engraçado nessa história toda, mas é melhor não discutir. Sempre soube que tinha um parafuso a menos naquela cabecinha linda.

- Toma seu banho que eu vou ver se tem algo pra comer na cozinha. – falei, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela pra trás da orelha e lhe dando um selinho. Me virei de costas pra sair do banheiro, mas ela me impediu, abraçando-me por trás.

- Não me deixa sozinha, toma banho comigo... – pediu, com aquele tom de voz irresistível, ficando na ponta dos pés pra encostar a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia... – avisei, me virando de frente para ela e abraçando sua cintura. doçe colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e fez biquinho.

- Mas... E se eu escorregar no banheiro e me machucar? Você tem que cuidar de mim, lembra...? – disse ela, me olhando daquele jeito pidão e tentando controlar o sorrisinho que brincava em seus lábios.

Ah, eu conhecia aquele sorriso. kula só sorria desse jeito quando estava com segundas, terceiras, quartas intenções. Dude, como ela consegue pensar em sexo quando teoricamente devia estar querendo se recuperar? Ok, a doçe não é mais a única pensando em sexo aqui. Mas a culpa não é minha se ela fica sexy desse jeito quando morde o lábio inferior e me olha assim... Mas, não! Eu posso até tomar banho com ela, mas não vou fazer nada. Posso machucá-la mais ainda, será que a doçe não entende?

Deixei que ela me puxasse para dentro do chuveiro querendo bater em mim mesmo. Porra, alguém me explica como ela me domina dessa maneira? Olha a idade dela, olha a minha. Olha o tamanho dela, olha o meu. Como eu deixo uma coisinha desse tamanho mandar e desmandar em mim? Você é uma decepção mesmo, k-zinho dash.

doçe ligou o chuveiro, ficando embaixo da água, ainda usando minha camisa. Detalhe: a camisa era branca. Puta que pariu, por que eu preciso lidar com tamanha tentação, meu Deus? Eu tento cuidar da doçe, mas ela num deixa, porra! Precisa ficar me provocando desse jeito?

Fiquei ali, parado, com os olhos vidrados no corpo dela, tentando convencer a mim mesmo de que não era uma boa idéia avançar na minha namorada agora. doçe sorriu e veio devagar na minha direção. Dei um passo pra trás, encontrando a parede do box. Ela parou na minha frente, colocando as mãos em meus ombros e começando a distribuir beijos de leve por ali. Pedi que ela parasse, entre gemidos, sem um pingo de convicção. kula apenas riu perto do meu ouvido e desceu a mão pelo meu tórax, chegando a barra da minha boxer e descendo ela devagar, enquanto subia a trilha de beijos em direção a minha orelha. A orelha não, tudo menos isso, eu não agüento... Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos, ela mordeu de leve o lóbulo, me fazendo tremer inteiro.

- Pára de resistir, você sabe que não consegue... – disse ela, agora beijando do meu peito até minha barriga. doçe se ajoelhou no chão molhado e eu suspirei, já sabendo o que vinha em seguida.

Começou apenas beijando minha ereção de leve, fazendo com que meus pelos da nuca se eriçassem. Ela prosseguiu, começando a chupar devagar e me fazendo segurar na parede para não cair, já que minhas pernas vacilaram. Acariciei seus cabelos como uma forma inconsciente de agradecimento, enquanto ela continuava os movimentos lentos.

doçe parou logo depois, me fazendo gemer em protesto. Levantou-se e encostou-se na parede de frente para mim, embaixo do chuveiro, fazendo a carinha mais safada do planeta. Dobrou uma das pernas de forma que seu pé também se encostasse à parede e me chamou com o dedo. Eu fui, me sentindo um idiota por ser tão cachorrinho dela. Mas não daria pra parar agora, dude. Eu sou homem e a carne é muito fraca.

Puxei a blusa que ela usava para cima e joguei-a longe, erguendo doçe nos meus braços em seguida e a beijando. Ela colocou as pernas ao redor do meu quadril e apoiou os braços nos meus ombros, esperando que eu continuasse.

A penetrei devagar, prestando atenção em seu rosto. Eu pararia ao menor sinal de dor que encontrasse ali, mas não vi nenhum. doçe apenas sorriu e mordeu os lábios de novo, de olhos fechados. Comecei movimentos bem lentos, provocando um gemido contrariado da parte dela. Ignorei, continuando no mesmo ritmo. Já que eu havia me rendido a esse ponto, pelo menos seria como eu queria. E no momento, o que eu queria era não machucá-la de novo, coisa que com certeza aconteceria se eu fosse mais bruto agora. Isso nem doçe poderia negar.

O problema é que aquilo era tão torturante pra mim quanto era pra ela, e kula não estava ajudando com seus pedidos desesperados para eu ir mais rápido. Suspirei e acelerei um pouco, observando a reação de doçe. Ela gemeu um pouquinho mais forte, mas em sinal de prazer, então eu continuei. Estabeleci um ritmo agora não tão lento, porém cuidadoso, carinhoso, não torturante como antes. doçe sorriu um pouco em aprovação e encostou a testa na minha, com as duas mãos na minha nuca. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pelo clima intenso e intoxicante que nos dominava. Aquilo não era mais apenas físico, tinha algo mais ali. Meu coração batia junto com o dela, minha respiração se misturava com a de kula e mais uma vez eu tive certeza do quanto eu amava aquela garota.

Gozamos juntos algum tempo depois, ambos respirando com dificuldade. Abri finalmente os olhos apenas para encontrar doçe olhando pra mim com aquela carinha boba de apaixonada. Sorri largamente e a beijei, colocando-a novamente no chão.

- Então, - comecei a dizer, quando recuperei meu fôlego – sexo com carinho ao invés de raiva é tão ruim assim? – perguntei, brincando.

- Claro que não é ruim, bobo. – ela riu, me beijando de novo – Com você seria impossível ser ruim. Foi bom... Tanto quanto antes, só que de jeitos diferentes. Mais um que eu quero repetir.

- Desse jeito fica difícil descobrir qual seu favorito, mocinha. – brinquei, colocando o dedo na ponta de seu nariz.

- Todos! – ela riu, me fazendo rir junto – Eu gosto de variedade, assim a gente não cai na rotina...

- Como se fosse possível cair na rotina morando com você! – revirei os olhos, e ela riu de novo.

- Eu gosto de ser imprevisível, algum problema? – disse ela, pegando um sabonete e começando a ensaboar minhas costas.

- Nenhum, madame. – sorri, afastando o cabelo de seu rosto e a beijando de novo.

Ficamos brincando de dar banho um no outro enquanto trocávamos alguns beijos por mais tempo, só parando quando nossos dedos já estavam enrugados. Enrolei doçe em uma toalha e a peguei no colo outra vez, saindo do banheiro e carregando-a até a cama, onde a deixei. Não sei com que milagre kula não reclamou de eu deitá-la totalmente encharcada na cama. Ela sempre implicava quando eu largava minha toalha molhada ali depois do banho...

- Tá com fome? – perguntei, e o estômago dela roncou em resposta, me fazendo rir – Vou pegar algo pra gente comer, não sai daí. – dei um selinho nela e me levantei da cama.

- Sim, senhor. – disse ela, sorrindo meiga. Saí do quarto com um sorriso totalmente abobalhado e desci correndo as escadas.

A geladeira e a despensa estavam quase totalmente vazias. Eu nem tinha me tocado que estava quase zerado de comida em casa. Isso que dá ficar sem mulher, tudo fica desorganizado. Mas como alguém esperava que eu me lembrasse de comprar comida? Era sempre a doçe que insistia pra gente ir ao supermercado. Pra mim a comida surgia magicamente na despensa e pronto.

Peguei a tigela de brigadeiro que eu e shingo fizemos ontem à noite, já que era a única coisa comível naquela cozinha, coloquei numa bandeja e peguei duas colheres. Sim, eu e o shingo ficamos fazendo brigadeiro e vendo TV juntos ontem, que nem duas bichas. Culpa da kula e da atena que nos viciaram em sobremesas brasileiras.

Subi de novo as escadas, já com saudade da doçe. A coisa mais comível da cozinha podia ser o brigadeiro, mais a do planeta estava nesse momento me esperando no quarto. Ok, se a kula ouvisse isso ia me chamar de tarado.

Abri a porta, sorrindo um pouco culpado para doçe.

- Ahn... Eu não fiz compras, então a cozinha estava vazia. Só tinha brigadeiro. – coloquei a bandeja sobre a cama e cocei a nuca, meio sem jeito.

- Eu imaginei. – kula riu e pegou uma colher, começando a comer. Me sentei de frente para ela e peguei a outra. Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas não era um silêncio desconfortável. Mesmo assim, eu precisava quebrá-lo.

- doçe... A gente precisa conversar, né?

- Hum... A gente ainda tá brigado? – ela perguntou, me olhando com um pouco de medo e parando de devorar o brigadeiro.

- Não. Esse é o problema, a gente ficou bem de novo, mas não resolvemos os motivos da briga. – Eu não queria voltar naquele assunto (que eu finalmente havia lembrado). Mas se a gente só deixasse aquilo passar, ia acabar voltando pra atrapalhar nossa vida no futuro. Uau, eu tô profundo hoje, que estranho. Não mais estranho do que o fato de eu estar pedindo uma DR. Geralmente é a doçe que pede pra discutir a relação, e não eu. Mas quero resolver isso de uma vez por todas pra poder seguir em frente.

- Achei que o que a gente fez hoje mais cedo fosse uma reconciliação. – disse ela, sorrindo provocante. Revirei os olhos, rindo.

- Aquilo serviu pra nos acalmar antes da conversa, mocinha. Gastar a raiva. – ela riu, e eu ri junto – Um hábito que eu acho que vamos manter. Mas no momento a gente precisa conversar sério.

- Ok... Vamos conversar então. – ela disse, sem me encarar, pegando mais uma colherada de brigadeiro. Esperei que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas kula continuou calada. Passaram-se cerca de dois minutos até eu finalmente juntar coragem o suficiente pra começar.

- Doeu ver você dançando com eles daquele jeito. – suspirei.

- Doeu chegar lá e encontrar você com aquelas vadias. – ela rebateu, com voz fraca. Me senti instantaneamente culpado.

- Doía quando você não atendia minhas ligações. – olhei pra ela, com o coração apertado. Só de lembrar o desespero que me deu esses dias todos...

- Doía saber que você não entendia o que tinha feito de errado. – ela me encarou também, com os olhos tristes.

- Mas o que mais doeu foi você ter ido embora. – falei, tentando não chorar. Homens não choram, dash! Ou era nisso que eu tentava acreditar.

- O que mais doeu... Foi você não ter me impedido. – vi as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos de doçe e a puxei pra mim, a abraçando forte. Ela me abraçou também, enterrando o rosto no meu peito.

- Desculpa. – eu pedi, beijando o topo da cabeça dela e acariciando seus cabelos. Uma ou outra lágrima insistia em descer pelo meu rosto.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, eu tenho. – disse ela, com a voz abafada – Quem mais errou nessa história toda fui eu.

- Eu tentei jogar as meninas da boate na sua cara...

- E olha o que eu fiz pra me vingar? – doçe se afastou, dando um sorriso sem humor – Mas é que eu cheguei lá tão disposta a fazer as pazes com você, e encontrei aquilo... Você sabe que eu não me controlo quando tô com raiva... Tava me sentindo tão mal pelo que o maxima me contou, e foi um choque ver aquela cena...

- Por falar em maxima, - eu disse, me lembrando de repente – tenho que ter uma conversinha com o depois. Com um amigo como aquele, não sei quem precisa de inimigo! – cruzei os braços, meio irritado, e doçe levou as mãos ao meu rosto, me fazendo olhá-la.

- Você não vai brigar com o maxima! – disse ela, séria – Ele não tem culpa de nada. Se não fosse por ele, eu não teria pensado nas burradas que estava fazendo e não estaria aqui com você agora. E quanto ao que aconteceu na boate... – ela mordeu os lábios, envergonhada – Fui eu que pedi. O maxima só quis me ajudar, ele também achou que você estava errado.

- Vai dizer que acha que ele não se aproveitou nem um pouquinho da situação? – reclamei.

- O maxima é o maxima, amor. – disse kula, agora rindo – Ele é tarado mesmo, mas não faz por mal. Ele num tem muita noção do que é ou não exagero, mas você sabe que ele é uma das pessoas que mais torcem por nós dois. Se não fosse, não teria vindo me contar como você estava e não teria me aconselhado a te procurar.

- Ok, ok. – suspirei. Sabia que ela estava certa, o era só uma criança que cresceu demais. Era acima de tudo meu amigo, e eu sei que queria o melhor pra mim e pra doçe – Mas o James me paga!

- O James é um caso à parte. – disse ela, rindo – Mas não vamos falar disso agora não...

- Tá certo. – eu disse, sorrindo. Deixa o Bourne pra lá, depois eu me acerto com ele.

- Mas... Você me desculpa por tudo isso? Porque eu já te desculpei. – disse ela, sorrindo fraco.

- Já perdoei você há muito tempo, bobinha. – beijei a ponta do nariz dela – Só me promete que nunca mais vai fazer aquilo. – pedi, me referindo ao showzinho que ela dera mais cedo.

- Prometo, se você prometer que não vai mais me provocar daquele jeito. – pediu ela, colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Eu prometo, se você prometer nunca mais brigar comigo. – sorri, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo entre meus dedos.

- Isso eu num posso prometer! – ela disse, sorrindo – Num tem jeito, amor, a gente ainda vai brigar muito. Não tem como evitar, todo mundo briga, mesmo dois malucos que se amam tanto, como nós dois. – doçe roçou o nariz no meu e encostou nossas testas – Acho que não brigar seria até chato... Mas eu posso prometer sempre voltar pra você depois de cada briga.

- Ok, é o suficiente. – sorri, abraçando sua cintura e beijando-a de novo.

- E eu posso prometer também – disse ela, parando o beijo e me dando um selinho – que a gente vai sempre resolver nossas brigas como a gente fez lá na sala. – doçe concluiu, me fazendo rir.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, né? – balancei a cabeça e ela sorriu – Mas agora vamos dormir que eu to acabado! – me joguei na cama e doçe riu alto, deitando do meu lado. Coloquei a tigela já vazia na mesa de cabeceira, com preguiça demais de levar de volta pra cozinha, e puxei doçe pra mais perto de mim. Tirei a toalha na qual ela ainda estava enrolada e joguei na poltrona, que ficava no canto do quarto. Não queria nenhum pedaço de pano entre mim e minha kula. Puxei o cobertor pra nos cobrir e doçe se aninhou no meu peito pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- Boa noite, linda. – eu disse, quase babando.

- Boa noite, lindo. – ela respondeu, com voz de sono.

Passaram-se alguns segundos antes de eu chamá-la de novo.

- doçe?

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, com voz tranqüila.

- Eu te amo. – cheguei a boca perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei.

Ela sorriu largamente e sussurrou em resposta, logo antes de adormecer:

- Também te amo, dash.

FIM


End file.
